Superman: The Man of Steel Annual
Superman: The Man of Steel[[Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #3 - "Unforgiven"|Annual #3 - "Unforgiven"]]= '''''Superman: The Man of Steel''''' is the title of a monthly [[American comic book]] series that ran 136 issues (ending with issue #134) from 1991 to 2003. published by [[DC Comics]], featuring [[Superman]]. As a consequence of introducing this series alongside its already existing titles, [[DC Comics]] was able to publish a new [[Superman]] comic each week. Included in these 136 issues were two special issues: #0 (October 1994, published between issues #37 and #38) and #1,000,000 (November 1998, published between issues #83 and #84), both of which related to other storylines crossing over the [[DC Universe]], [[Zero Hour (comics)]] and [[DC One Million]]. The first issue was written by [[Louise Simonson]] and featured art by [[Jon Bogdanove]], [[Tom Grummett]], [[Bob McLeod (comics)|Bob McLeod]], [[Dan Jurgens]], Dennis Janke, [[Jerry Ordway]], and [[Brett Breeding]]. Issues 22 through 26 of the series were a part of the story ''[[The Death of Superman|The Reign of the Supermen]]'' storyline which received the [[Comics Buyer's Guide]] Fan Award for Favorite Comic-Book Story for 1993. [[Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #3 - "Unforgiven"]] -an Elsewhere tale Jor-El convinces the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth.In this issue of Superman: The Man of Steel Annual, an alternate universe Kal-El teams up with Batman to free a Kryptonian occupied Earth. Superman begins to question Jor-El's methods when dealing with the "Terrans". '''Superman''' decides to be Clark Kent and free Earth from Kryptonian Tyranny. He battles his own people and fights alongside them to free Earth from the rule of his own race and as usual Lex Luthor is involved. After Earth was taken over by a [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian Kryptonian] occupation force, who wiped out Human government along with war, crime and poverty, Twenty years later,the Kryptonians-the elite of society,Jor El's son Kal El must help humans as Superman and Kryptonians live in harmony,with the help of Batman.Its the 23rd year of Kryptonian occuption an Batman escapes from prison for the 33rd time, he’s getting to old for this sort of thing '''Batman''' functioned as a freedom fighter, combatting the alien tyranny of the Kryptonians far into his old age. Although he was often captured by '''Team Luthor''' (led by [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Luthor_%28Unforgiven%29 Lex Luthor]) and incarcerated, it was found that no prison could securely hold him. While the Kryptonians tolerated his actions for a long time, and even repaired and healed him after all of his insurrections, he was eventually deemed to be too dangerous to allow to continue to live, and a death order was put out on him. Lex Luthor was believed to have murdered Batman shortly after Batman inspired the young [http://dc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kal-El_%28Unforgiven%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Kal-El], son of one of the planet's leaders to also take up arms in his fight as ''''''Superman''''''-in a slightly altered version of his general costume-mixing elements from post Crisis Superboy and Flash Gorgan like open haired divers hood.. Although '''Superman''' initially planned on following through on Batman's plans to commit global Kryptonian genocide by destroying their one air purification plant (that he alone was immune to), Kal eventually decided that the answer to their problems was to find harmony between Kryptonians and Humans through negotiation. Batman would later appear alive, helping '''Superman''' out with his new role as global peacemaker. What Batman's exact role with the Anti-Kryptonian Resistance was was unclear. At the time of his opposition to the Government, Batman was also known to require a third of the global budget just to have Team Luthor keep him in check. Revisiting Krypton In a 1988 storyline, Superman traveled to the former site of Krypton to discover that the planet was slowly reforming from the vast sphere of debris remaining. However, it would take millions of years before the planet would be solid again. This sphere of debris had been turned to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kryptonite Kryptonite] by the planet's destruction, and the radiation causes Superman to have a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallucination hallucination] concerning an alternate scenario in which the entire population of Krypton comes to Earth.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krypton_%28comics%29#cite_note-superman18-6 [7]] This story is a sort of World's Finest team up and a retelling of a previous Imaginary Superman story,where Superman returns to Krypton ,along Hawkman and Hawkgirl ,in their star ship .This similar as he does later in the Superman -Superman Returns -minus the Thangarian couple..Krypton is a huge debris field of Kryptonite and Superman deside explore it,in a huge light yellow anti Kryptonite space suite.Within this he dreams about his father Jor-El convincing the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth,in great great tube like ark star ships.All the Kryptonians arrived on earth and find they the same extra ordinary powers as Superman.They some take it over,building there own Kryptonian cities near the Terran ones and somewhat becoming the oppressors.Jor El become apart of a resistance movement years later against his own kind,siding with humans,but his Lara stays with her own people,raising Kal El as one of the them.A stylized version of Jor El,resembling the early 1939 Golden Age Superman becomes the Terran symbol for hope,while the real Superman Jor El dresses more Hugo Danner or the pre Superman Reign of Superman art by his creator Seigel and Shuister. The title, Superman: The Man of Steel, would be used again for a series of trade paperbacks collecting the early adventures of the [[Crisis on Infinite Earths|Post-Crisis]] Superman. The first volume collects and retitles [[The Man of Steel (comic book)|The Man of Steel]] limited series. Key Issues